


Mamma mia: a Star Wars crossover

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars Mamma mia crossover, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Mamma Mia AU where Rey's daughter is about to get married but doesn't know who her father is, so she sends 3 letters to the suspects, according to her mother's diary. A day before the wedding Ben, Poe and Hux show up at their hotel, asking for Rey.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Mamma mia: a Star Wars crossover

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this crazy idea, so here we are.   
> Enjoy!

Hope crossed her heart and put the letters on the mailbox. She took a deep breath. It was done. There was not coming back from this. Who knows, maybe nobody would came, but she had to try. She wanted answers, and since her mother wouldn’t give them, she took the matter in her own hands.

* * *

Ben Solo had had enough that morning. He just got out of a long meeting, where some rich sponsors detailed every single possible thing about what they expected their next building to be, giving him and his team a headache. It was at times like this where he questioned his life decisions that got him to be architect in the first place. His secretary entered, pulling him out of such thoughts.

-Your mail, Mr.Solo- he said. It was an intern that hoped for a place in the company. He worked hard, but he was also jumpy, and Ben noticed, seemed to be frightened of him, for whatever reason.

-Thank you Sam- he replied. Sam nodded nervously and closed the door behind him. Ben sighed and browsed his mail, to find a letter he did not recognize. He read the sender. Rey Johnson. Holy Christ. He hasn’t heard of her in 20 years. Not that he did not think of her, tough. He read the letter with avidity.

He grabbed his suitcase and his jacket. He won’t ruin this twice.

-Sam, I’m taking some days off to go to Greece- he yelled over his shoulder to him as he searched flights in his phone, he had somewhere to be.

* * *

Poe was on his motorbike rolling through the crowded streets of Cairo. He felt free there. He was writing another travel guide and enjoying himself a little, he always did when on a journey. He got to the docks to check a couple of things when he noticed he had some mail. He smiled. Normally family called, so mainly his mail was admirer’s letters or bills. He had both this time. And other letter he did not expected. His smile got wider when he saw her name. Rey. He was curious about having a letter from her; he didn’t know what she was up to these days. When he read the wedding invitation his eyebrows rose. Unexpected, if he was honest. But if she wanted him there, he would go. He got the boat ready for the journey and weighed the anchor. He was ready for a new adventure.

* * *

Armitage Hux almost choked on his whiskey. He just returned from the bank and he was checking his post mail with his cat, Millicent, purring on his lap, when he came across Rey’s letter. It was a wedding invitation. Odd, he thought. But still, Rey and him had a good time together, even if it was not long. He was very fond of her. He was quite dreamy those days. He smiled to himself remembering. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. He read the name of the happy couple. Hope Johnson. He frowned. He needed to find out what was the nature of this invitation and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

-Mrs. Abott, settle everything for my departure.- he spoke. – It shouldn’t take too long.- he continued, staring at the invitation.

* * *

-I just want a normal wedding, where I had a good time with my friends and my family and my father walks me to the aisle- Hope sighed.

-Well, not that you can do much about the last part- Lisa snorted. Ali agreed. Hope looked at them and bit her lip.

-Actually…- she started.

-Did you finally find out who your father is?- Ali questioned.

-But your mother would not spill the beans- Lisa frowned.

-But my mother carried a diary the year before I was born, and luckily for us, she is not the most organized person- Hope said, pulling the notebook to her friends to see. They screamed excited. – _Ben brought me to the island. We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach and… -_ Hope looked at the girls.

-dot dot dot?- Lisa asked.

-It was what they said back in the time, meaning… –she winked. – _Ben is the one, I know he is, I’ve never felt like this before-_ she continued.

-So Ben, that is your father- Ali put down.

-Well… the plot thickens – Hope sighed. – _All this time Ben has been telling me that he loves me, and now he tells me that he is engaged, so he is going to go home to get married and I will never see him again-_ Hope read.

-Poor Rey- Lisa sighed, feeling for the woman. The others nodded in agreement.

- _August 4 th. What a night! Poe rented a motor boat and I took him to the island- _Hope looked at the surprised look on her friend’s faces- _tough I’m still obsessed with Ben, Poe is so wild, he is such a funny guy, one thing led to another and… -_ they laughed.- _August 11 th , Armitage turned out of the blue so I insisted to show him the island, he is so sweet and understanding that I couldn’t help it and…- _ they screamed in amusement.

-Here come the bride's maids! – Rey saluted opening the door.

-Rey!- Lisa and Ali went to huge her.

-How have you been girls? Oh, you are so grown up, stop growing up!- she said with a bright smile.- You sound like you are having fun.

-Oh, we are- Lisa smiled.

-God, I used to have fun too- she laughed going back to work.

-We know- Ali smirked, gaining angry looks from the other girls. Luckyly for them, Rey hadn’t heard her. Hope took them to their room.

-So who is your father, Ben, Poe or Armitage?- Lisa looked at Hope. She shrugged.

-I don’t know- she confessed.

-But which one did you invite? – Ali asked. Hope stared blankly at them.

-Oh. My. God- the girls dropped on the bed.

-Do they know?- they wanted to know. Hope shook her head.

-What could I say, come to my wedding, you might be my father?- she argued. – They think mom sent the invites, and for what is in this diary, no surprise they said yes- she jumped all over the room.

-Does your mother know?- Lisa asked.

-No, and you have to promise me you’ll keep the secret. It’s going to be a surprise- Hope smiled and grabbed their hands.

-Pinky promise- they both raised their pinkies and Hope tangled them, taken the promise for good.


End file.
